


decay

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bickering, Blood and Gore, Death, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was a normal day when Dream was driving out to hang out with his friends.What he expected was laughter and bickering over something stupid like ice cream flavors, not decaying corpses trying to eat them and other human beings any chance they get.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 21
Collections: anonymous





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> another dream team zombie apocalypse au that ill hopefully finish bc i rarely ever finish multichapter fics lmao... enjoy the ride my friends itll be bumpy

It was a perfectly normal, albeit cloudy, day. Dream was going to visit his friends, possibly going to the arcade after they hang out for a bit at George's house, which was their main hangout area. He had gotten some coffee and some doughnuts for them to share as he listened to his playlist that made him hum and tap against the wheel to the beat of the song, before noticing something that made him stop in his commune.

"What the fuck?" 

Dream could see groups of people running out from an alleyway through his car. His eyebrows furrowed as he parked in a nearby curb and got out of his car, walking towards the group before feeling a hand grip his shoulder.

"You have to run away!" The person said when they turned Dream around, eyes wild and wide and various fluids running down their face. The sight should've disgusted him, but he was more focused on the fact that people like them were running from something and he wanted to know what it was.

"Wait, what? What's going on? What are you all running away from?-" Before his questions could be answered, a rotting head bit harshly into the person's neck. The person screamed and Dream instinctively screamed as well, falling to the floor when the person let him go and watched in horror as a decaying, bleeding body was eating the person alive like a dog who hasn't eaten in days. 

He didn't waste any time to scramble up as he heard the man call out to him for help, running towards his car. He apologized to the man in his head, but he thinks that there's possibly no chance to save the man now, as he throws himself inside the vehicle and closes the door.

The creature from before surprised Dream when it slammed a bloody hand on the window, clearly trying to get him as it smeared crimson on the glass. The sight made him cringe, as he turned the key in the car's ignition and immediately hit the gas pedal.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He whispered in a mantra, driving as fast as he could. Looking around, he started to notice that many of those creatures started to pour out, and with those creatures came the horrified screams of people, be it screeches for help, mercy, or just mindless screams to the heavens above. 

He kept driving and driving until he eventually stopped at an otherwise empty park. He turned the car off to save on gas if he potentially needed to drive more, before resting his arms on the wheels and putting his head on his arms. The brunet had no idea what was going on, but he quickly added the facts he knew in his head.

One, there are rotten creatures running amok. Two, said creatures seem to eat people. Three, people who get eaten by those things eventually become ones themselves, seeing that some of the creatures had apparent bite marks on their neck and arms. So like zombies, Dream huffed in his head, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring, the familiar tone of his friend horribly singing a song echoed through the confines of his car. He jumped from the sound before taking a calming breath, picking it up, and placing it over his ear, not bothering to read who the call is coming from.

"Hello?" 

"Dream?" He could hear George's voice clearly through the phone, making him breathe that he didn't even realize he was holding. If he was being honest? Compared to the sounds of those things groaning and people's screaming, George's calm voice sounded like a angels' song to him.

"George? Are you alright?" He asked, straightening his posture at the potential fact that his friends are alright. 

"Yes, I'm alright," George said, Dream imagining him nodding his head, "Sapnap is here with me as well. He's alright too."

"Thank god," Dream muttered, and George's tone of voice suddenly sounded worried.

"Where are you? We heard screaming outside and when we looked from the window, they were these things that were attacking people-" George quickly said and Dream's blood went cold. It seems that the infestation wasn't just limited to the area he is in, but where George and Sapnap are as well.

"I know, I saw them on my way to your house," Dream said after a deep sigh and he could hear George's breathe hitch. There was a pregnant silence between the two before George spoke up.

"What are we supposed to do?" 

"Just stay where you are and I'll come to you," Dream explained, already getting started to turn his keys, "We'll figure something out from there." 

"Alright… See you soon then." 

"Yeah, see ya later Gogy," He said with a smile, hoping the mention of the nickname will calm George's nerves. He could hear George huff and he could imagine him rolling his eyes fondly before he hung upon him. Dream snorted, his heart feeling lighter after talking to his friend, before turning the keys of his car and setting it on drive. 

He then drove out of the park and looking at his car mirror to see a sea of those creatures coming out to the park. It was probably because they heard his car going, he thought as he took a shaky breath. He prayed in his head that he had enough gas to get to George's house, gripping the leather of his wheel tight.


	2. everything will be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw these chapters get longer but since we're at the beginning we're going to start off slow :]

A few minutes later, he drove up the driveway of George's house. The normalcy of the blue and white wooden walls relieved him, as he quickly got outside of his car and walked up to the porch. He then tapped the door with knuckles the way he always did whenever he came to his house.

Tap. Tap Tap. Tap.

The taps didn't mean anything, he thinks, but it always let George and Sapnap know that it was him and not anyone else. It just made it easier for George or Sapnap who could just open the door with no questions instead of calling out who is it before opening the door.

George quickly opened the door when the taps were done and he felt Sapnap pull him inside by his arm. Sapnap then wrapped his arms around Dream's neck while George slammed the door shut and locked it, before walking up to Dream and patting his back.

"Dude, I was so honking worried," Sapnap said, nuzzling deeper into Dream's neck like he would go away if he didn't. Dream rubbed Sapnap's back to calm him, and he heard George speak up.

"Can't say I didn't feel the same, there were so many of them." George's hand left Dream's back to cover the windows with the curtains so that the creatures wouldn't be able to see them "We were just sitting in the living room, waiting for you to come the whole time."

"Come?" Dream joked with a smile and George looked straight at him, eyebrows furrowing.

"Dream, I'm serious," George said, like a parent scolding their child and Dream backed down, his grin falling at George's serious expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you both worried. I was just trying to use as less gas as possible just in case if we needed the car," Dream said, letting go of Sapnap but Sapnap continued to cling to him. Instead of pushing him away, he decided to let Sapnap do what he wants, walking towards George. 

"So," George said, sitting down on the floor, "What should we do?" 

"I…" Dream started, before dropping down on the couch with a breath he didn't even realize he was held, "I don't know. All I know is that we can't stay here too long."

"Why not?" Sapnap asked, letting go of Dream to plop down on the couch and rest his head on the armrest. His legs draped over Dream's, and Dream placed a curled finger over his lips in deep thought.

"Because we don't know how long this infestation is going to last and eventually, we'll run out of shit like food and water," Dream said, running a hand through his hair once more, face scrunched up in thought, "There's also that chance the city might call for an evacuation, which is something we definitely need to leave for."

George pursed his lips at the thought of leaving his childhood home, before shaking his head. "Yeah, you're right," George sighed out, before flopping down to the carpet floor while intertwining his fingers together and resting them on his stomach, "But hopefully this will end soon so we won't have to resort to that." Sapnap and Dream looked at each other with understanding, knowing their best friend would most likely be reluctant to leave the house that he made every milestone in, before looking back at George.

"Don't worry, Georgie," Sapnap said after a minute, crawling out of the couch to lay next to him with a small grin, resting his head with hands behind his head, "The government will probably handle it soon, yeah? And even if they don't, you have us by your side to protect you." Sapnap looked up at Dream, tilting his head.

"Right, Dream?" 

Dream snorted and rolled his eyes, before laying next to the other side of George and patting his shoulder. "Yep, you got the Dream Team to protect you, Gogs," Dream said with a high-pitched tone, which just made Sapnap giggle and George roll his eyes. 

"Enough with the nicknames! And I can protect both of you and myself just fine, thank you," The eldest said with a pretentious tone. Sapnap quirked up an eyebrow at that, still giggling as he said, 

"Aw, you want to protect us? That's so sweet of you, George-" George interrupted him by immediately pushing him with a fist, which made him laugh harder as George told him to shut up. Dream wheezed, squeezing a fist on his cheek as he watch his two best friends bicker with fondness, like how it was supposed to be before they first laid eyes on those creatures.

Everything will be fine...

Right?


	3. there's a new heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power shut off, water is no longer running, they're running out of food, and they're losing confused about what they should do moving forward.
> 
> Until a random radio station answered their question for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill probably post only like two chapters tmrw who knows lmao

Eventually, the water stopped running and power shut off a few weeks after they were in isolation. Thankfully, the house had a fully recharged generator and George had stacks of bottled water in his garage.

("Why?" Sapnap asked, eyes narrowing at the various wrapped up packages of bottled water as Dream picked them up at the sides to bring them to the kitchen. George just shrugged, picking up a case as well.

"I like the taste." Sapnap snorted at the answer, crossing his arms.

"Okay, bougie ass," Sapnap said with a teasing smile. George just rolled his eyes and smiled, shoving Sapnap's arm with his own.

"Whatever, come help us."

"Yessir.")

However, they were running low on food. They tried to ration it as much as they could, but George's house never really had much food aside from unhealthy snacks to begin with. They even ate the weeks' old doughnuts left sitting in the sun inside of Dream's car, and eventually, that ran out in a matter of three days. The three of them knew they had to leave soon, but where would they even go? It wasn't like there was a specific area they could go that guaranteed sanctuary.

But soon, their prayers would soon be answered.

During that time, they also found a radio. After various days of hearing static after every station they switched to, they felt hope swell their hearts when they heard a shaky voice speak slow and eerily calm.

"Attention, all survivors near the area must come to this address for asylum as soon as possible," The voice spoke out, monotone yet so harmonious to the three men listening in. The address was listed out and George immediately wrote the address onto a scrap piece of notebook paper. 

There, above the blue horizontal line and next to the red vertical line, was the location that will hopefully keep them safe until this whole thing blows over. The fact they realized they had no food when they heard this was amazing. The perfection of this whole situation seemed so ludicrous to Dream that it felt like he was just dreaming and that soon enough he would be awake on the crappy futon upstairs in George's room. He pinched himself and was thrilled that he was in fact not dreaming, before looking up at Sapnap, then to George.

"George," Dream said with a grin filled with hope and excitement, noticing how the glasses clad man looked as equally ecstatic as he did as his brown eyes stared at his green ones, "You got any spare bags?" 

After stuffing their backpacks and bags to the brim with spare clothes (Thank god Sapnap and Dream spend so much time in George's house so much to the point that they would have practically a whole drawer filled with their own clothing inside his house.) and stuff like medicine, water, three fully charged batteries in case they needed to recharge their devices, and other stuff like that, they finally were ready to go.

As Dream slipped on his green hoodie that Sapnap drew a simple smiley face at the chest area, he saw George looking around his house one last time. The sight made the younger look at the eldest with worry, before he saw himself grabbing George's shoulder. "Dude, I'm sorry it has to be this way." George shook his head, patting Dream's shoulder as they both turned their heads to see Sapnap scrambling down the stairs.

"No, it's alright. I mean," George said with a small shrug, "I realize the night before that home has always been you two. This is just a normal suburban building without you two being here and giving it your... energy." 

"Energy?" Sapnap snorted, and Dream wheezed, shaking his head. George flushed, punching Sapnap's shoulder and shrugging Dream's hand off his shoulder. 

"You know what I mean. Home just… wouldn't be the same without you two. I would always choose you guys over anything else." George said, facing the white door of his house while gripping the straps of his backpack. Sapnap and Dream smiled at each other as George was never the one to admit his feelings so explicitly and clearly, so hearing him basically saying the feeling is mutual always did something to them.

Then, their faces fell into something more serious as they walked up next to George, glaring holes on the pearly wood. They knew that many of the creatures have been roaming the streets ever since their isolation, seeing them every time George looked outside the window for any other survivors and groaning being the main sound keeping them up at night until eventually, it was something their brain couldn't sleep without. 

"How should we go about this? Fast or slow?" George said, looking up at Dream. Dream tapped his chin, before turning his head to the both of them.

"Slow. These things are noticeably slow and blind, so I don't want to take any chance of us making a large noise and them hearing us." Dream explained and the other two nodded their head in affirmation before Dream walked over to the door and unlocked the two locks door slowly.

"On the count of three, we go, alright?" Dream asked once the locks were for sure unlocked. The two nodded their head once more and Dream took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"One." Dream held the knob of the door, turning it but not enough that it would open the door.

"Two." George stabbed his nails into his backpack straps and Sapnap furrowed his brows.

"Three." Dream twisted the knob and opened the door, letting George and Sapnap out first, before coming out at the end. He closed the door shut slowly and hopefully quietly, before turning around and watching in nervousness at the sight of those creatures riddling the streets. 

They held their packs upwards so they would make less noise as they walked to Dream's car. Soon enough, Dream and Sapnap were at the front while George was at the back. They watched Dream with anticipation as he fumbled with the keys and clicked the unlock option, holding their breaths.

Once they heard the click of the doors unlocking, they opened the doors as slowly as they could, heartbeats rising every time one of those creatures got near. They slipped inside the car, not even bothering to take off their lumpy backpacks until they slammed the door shut so that it could properly close. This seemed to grab the attention of the creatures, as they turned their heads to the sound which just made George scream out, "Oh god! They heard us!" 

Dream then quickly unlocked the doors and while gripping his shoulders, Sapnap yelled out, "Go! Go! Drive!" Dream stabbed his keys in the ignition and turned it so the car purred to life. He roughly pulled the car to reverse and hit the gas pedal enough that he slammed the back of his car on a couple of those creatures on the road, before shifting it back to normal and slamming his foot once again on the gas pedal.

Sapnap and George looked behind them to see the creatures trying to follow them, but the fact they were walking ever so slow made it futile for them to even come close. The two men let out a large breathe that left them wheezing, relaxing their tense shoulders on the car seat.

"Oh my god! Oh. my. God!" George said as he turned his head back to the front, running a hand through his hair before throwing his bags precariously on the carpeted floor of the car. Sapnap laughed hysterically as he let go of Dream's shoulder and he too threw his bags back where George is, before turning back and running a hand down his face.

"Oh my gooood, I hated every single second of that," Sapnap said, falling down his chair until his head was on the actual seat. Dream let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding before letting out a desperate laugh.

"God same. Never again." Dream said, rolling his head around until he heard pops come out of his neck. 

Never again, he thought that held a tinge of hope as he dug into his pockets for the note that held the address that will soon keep them safe until this whole thing blows over, before tucking it back inside the safety of his pocket and kept driving.


End file.
